La Bella Wolf
by Otspock
Summary: After Jacob starts ignoring Bella in New Moon, Bella goes to the meadow only to discover a new aspect of herself which will lead her to the pack in La Push and a whole new world.
1. The Beginning

The first time I met Sam Uley, I knew that a calm haven had arrived. I was safe and nothing in the world would ever hurt me, or love me, with him around. I ignored the pull of my heart, however. He found me lost and scared in the woods, so deep in my depression and self-hatred that I barely registered what he looked like, much less who he was. My heart was shattered and I had no capacity to let another into my life.

That is, until Jacob Black came into my life. With Jacob, my heart slowly started to heal, but even then, there were gaping holes that he could just not fill. And then he began to ignore me. Sick with "Mono." As if anyone would believe that story. So my heart was once more torn apart, but this time the pieces were bigger and not completely in shambles.

It was in the meadow where my life changed in such a way that I could never go back to the way I use to be. I went there searching for closure. I knew that Edward hadn't really left me because I was a "distraction" but let's face it. He never wanted to spend the rest of his existence with me. It is a good thing that he got out now instead of torturing us both with knowing that the end would be coming soon and that we would be torn apart by death-my death.

The trek to the meadow was long and disastrous. I started out early in the morning, but didn't find it until just before sundown. As I stood there where we once lay together, falling for each other, I realized the magic of this place was no more. The magic of Edward was no more. I was free. And then, the tall shadow flowed out of the trees. He walked with a grace I recognized and a face I would never forget. "Laurent. What are you doing here?"

"Why, Bella! Fancy meeting you here. I wasn't expecting it."

"I thought you were going to be up in Alaska, with the Denali clan."

"I was, but I couldn't quite conform to their diet."

"You mean . . ."

"Yes. You have interrupted me in the middle of hunting and it looks like I will have to hunt no further. See, you should be grateful I found you and not Victoria. The things she wants to do to you are not for the faint of heart. However, you smell so delicious, like strawberries and freesia. I am going to enjoy my meal." I couldn't believe the things I was hearing. It was pissing me off. I had survived one vampire, the heartbreak of another, the abandonment of another boy, only to become dinner? My body started shaking like leaves in a hurricane.

"I don't think you want to do that. I have come too far to become a glorified mummy." Laurent looked at me strangely before springing.

It was at this time that my life changed. The shaking from before turned into a painful tearing and suddenly, I was lunging at him as well, my teeth sinking into his neck. Like a dog, I instinctually shook my head back and forth, ripping his head from his body. Then I dropped him and backed off.

Leaving what was left of Laurent, I dashed into the woods beyond the meadow. I found myself running. Always running and never stopping. What kept me going was the fact that I did not trip, I was not hindered by the fact that I had two scraggly legs. Instead, I was empowered by the raw force of four legs that knew better than I did how to go that extra mile.

Soon I came to the edge of a town. I slowed down and slunk in the shadows. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my dad, Charlie, but most of all, I wanted to be human again. The thing was, I had no idea how I had become a wolf in the first place. I don't know what made me do it, but I found myself walking down the main street of La Push.

As I found myself standing in a deserted shopping center (it was a Sunday that day) I was suddenly surrounded by five other wolves like me. At first I cowered on the pavement and then straightened up. If I could fight off a blood thirsty, man eating vampire, than I can face down a pack of wolves! And then, the one in front of me, a pitch black wolf far larger than the others, transformed into a man, a very good looking, naked man who drew all of my focus to him. It was as though my world had been pitch-black and I was now able to see with the coming of the sun.

"My name is Sam, can you understand me?" I was shocked, so shocked that I relaxed my position and nodded. "Do you know where you are?" Again I nodded. "Can you please transform?" I shook my head. "Are you scared?" Again a shake. "Do you not know how?" I nodded. The rest of the wolves gasped in surprise. "Boys, go ahead and shift." He told the others. There in front of me were then four others, only one I recognized. I trotted over to where Jacob stood. And suddenly I shifted.

"Bella?" He gasped.

"Hi Jacob." I said and then slapped him. "I am going to go home. I don't want to speak to you." And then I turned and walked over to a pay phone and picked it up. Before I could start dialing, however, the phone was taken out of my hand by Sam.

"I can't let you leave."


	2. Why we are here

"Excuse me?" I said roughly as I turned toward him. "I am not staying here. I have had enough and am going to go home."

"I don't think so." Sam said and I was suddenly flung over his shoulder. Then the streets were rushing by us. We were going so fast, that even if people noticed us, all they would have seen was a blur and not actually faces. When we finally slowed down, I noticed we were in a residential area on the outskirts of La Push. More specifically, we were in front of a quaint home and the guys were filing through it, Sam, with me over his shoulder, first.

"Sam, guys! What the hell! Why are you all naked?" A shrill voice sounded as soon as the door had slammed closed behind us.

"Oh crap!" One of the boys said.

"What do you mean I am naked!" I screeched. "Let me down this instant!" In shock, Sam let me down and I immediateldy took off for the door. I knew how to get home from here. After all I had been to visit Jacob many times. Speaking of Jacob, he came and blocked me before I could make it to the door.

"Move Jacob." I said in a low voice. "I am really pissed off right now and you don't want me to get violent, now do you?"

"No, Jacob. I am ordering you to keep her here." Sam growled.

"I am sorry, Bella. I really am. I would have told you if I could have. But what happened to you?"

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" The woman with the shrill voice screeched again. Suddenly, all the fight went out of me and I went over to colapse onto the couch. The boys stayed standing and I finally looked up to actually look around myself. The woman in the doorway was only a year or so older than I was. She was very beautiful and she was holding a bunch of clothing in her arms. "Get dressed, all of you. Then we are going to sit down and talk like civilized beings." Silently, all of us followed her command. When we were all covered, we found ourselves sitting on various pieces of furniture around the room in silence. "Introductions would be in order. My name is Leah Clearwater. This here is my boyfriend Sam, and this is Jared, Paul, Embry and Jacob."

"My name is Bella Swan."

"Yes, Bella. We know. Jacob has told us everything."

"What!"

"Well, it was not as if he had a choice. When we are in wolf form, we are able to communicate telepathically. Any thoughts we have are transmitted unwillingly. So, we know what Jacob knows of you as he thinks of you often, always worrying."

"So, not everything then. How is it you all wolves?"

"Well, Bella." Jacob answered. "You remember the stories I told you of my ancesters changing into the wolves to protect the tribe from the Cold Ones?"

"Yes, I do."

"That is where we get our shape-shifting abilities from. Sam was the first a couple of years ago. Then it was Jared. Then Paul, Embry and myself. I am not sure where you come in."

"I see I am going to have to tell you my story." And so I proceeded to tell them everything. Why I moved to Forks, meeting Edward, figuring out what they were, being chased by James, my birthday Party and finally of Edward leaving me in the woods.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam exclaimed. All the guys were pissed off and they were mostly shaking.

"So what happened today, then? Have you always been able to phase or was it your first time?" Jared asked.

"No. I was walking into the woods when I ran into Laurent. I was just so pissed off that I ended dup phasing and tearing him limb from limb. Then I ran. I ran and ran until I came to La Push and encountered you guys. The rest you know."

"I guess the question in now: What to do with you?"


End file.
